roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
Kolwolski Sisters
'''The Kolwolski Sisters '''were wannabes of Linkin Fucker Loud's sisters who made up 99% of the GamesToonsPlus Wiki, including Krashy boy himself. Katmai Kolwolski Katmai, named after the 250nm Pentium III CPUs, is the oldest, born on April 20, 1999. She has some dumbass looking red hair and powerpuffy blue eyes, usually wearing a dark red shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. She apparently cares for all her siblings so much when SHE'S IN CHARGE OF THE WHOLE FREAKIN' PART OF THE HOUSE THEY LIVE IN How could she have gotten a job as a mall cop, do all the housekeeping, and yet still have enough time for all seven of her siblings, AND HER OWN TIME?! Kelly Kolwolski Kelly, she's super retarded, maybe worse than Lenny Loud. Seriously, even Krashy boy himself knew it. She's got stupid purple hair and powerpuffy pink eyes, latter suggests she's part albino like her completely defective brother, also usually wears an orange shirt like Kashmira does, which was later recolored to green, blue shorts that probably show her ass, and yellow shoes. Apparently she understands enough basic crap to be at her proper grade level without any special ed. OH WAIT WE DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT But yet she knows everything about babysitting and hair design? First off, she probably physically sits on babies, and second, how would she design hair when her hair is shorter than Serena's hair after she cut it in Episode 60?! K(r)ashmere Kolwolski He's got his own page. But because he's super mega ultra hyper gay, we'll put him here too. He's the only boy (do you get any Linkin Fucker vibes yet?) out of his unusual amount of sisters. He's apparently an albino, but later reskinned that to brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a sweaty grey tank top, blue shorts that make him look gay, and white sneakers. In early episodes (that took place in January), he wore a red and blue striped shirt, blue jeans (why in January?), and dirty brown shoes. We've explained the rest in his own page. Kashmira (or Kira) Kolwolski Kashmira, he literally is Krashy boy's imaginary girlfriend. She's got piss colored yellow hair and green eyes. She somehow is able to share the same hairstyle with Lily and Karina. Kira usually wears an orange shirt, black shorts, and black slippers. Oh, she doesn't wear socks with those slippers. That's some fuel for Linkin Loud and especially the oven man to get excited about... Just like all imaginary people, she's apparently very loyal and helpful. But she has a mud fetish, which even Linkin Fucker hates... Lily "abused" Kolwolski Lily, she's proof of how abusive Krashy is, since he came up with this whole imaginary world. Apparently some time in October 2007, Lily was accidentally given away because the Kolwolskis were on a money shortage, and there was no other way they wanted to do without taking forever, and Lily was practically a duplicate of Kashmira with red hair at the time. IF THEY WERE ON A MONEY SHORTAGE WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST START WORKING HARDER THEN, OR SELLING USELESS SHIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! On April 5, 2017, she was found as an only child in her second parents' house in Harrisburg, PA. How did the Kolwolskis find her then?!?!?! Maybe they stole this poor girl within her first few days of life in September 2003, and then returned her three years later... She was smarter than every other Kolwolski sibling, simply because she was an only child. Maybe her parents didn't let her do retarded shit unlike the Krackheadwolfskys... Once she saw Kashmere, she missed him and his sisters even more and wanted to go back home with them, but her parents said that her IQ would drop if she went back with them. Impossible. All of the Kolwolskis gave many reasons to convince Lily's parents to give her up, and after they heard it, they let her go back to her real home, where she should have always been. Why would her real parents let her go then if she was stolen 13 years ago, then returned 10 years ago, and getting stolen again now?! She has red hair like Katmai does, but she has the same hairstyle as Kashmira and Karina. How unoriginal. She also usually wears red cheerleader clothes, even though she is not a cheerleader. You know what that means?!?!?!?!?! FREE PANTYSHOTS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!1 "Hurricane" Ka(t)rina Kolwolski Ka(t)rina, by far, is the most abusive sibling, even more abusive than even Krashy boy. That's why we don't talk about her. Keyanna Kolwolski Keyanna, she's your average social person. Leave her alone, she turns into a freakin' dark poetry girl who looks VERY different. how the FRICK is that possible Kaylee/Kayla Kolwolski Whoever you wanna call her, sometimes she was in Krashy boy's world, other times not. We don't talk about her either due to her inconsistent existence.